


Happily Together

by MythologyPastry



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Carrying, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Martha had a bad day. The Grinch wants to fix that.
Relationships: The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Happily Together

"Grinchy," she says dejectedly, placing her bags by her feet as she goes to remove her shoes. "You would not believe the day that I've had."

He drops the blueprint he was holding and looks at his girlfriend with pity. "Why don't you come here and tell me about it?" He pats the seat next to him but opens his arms when Martha comes straight to him instead. She positions herself on his lap and ignores his grin, too frustrated to play.

"My coworkers didn't get their tasks done, so I had to work harder just to get it all done." Martha leans into his neck, comforted by the soft green of his fur. How she loves this man. "And my feet hurt from standing all day. I used to love working at that store, but I'm just so tired."

He hums, a deep rumble that she feels in her bones. It makes her smile. "You could always quit." He says quietly. "Family money and all."

She pulls away to look him in the eyes. "You have your inventions, and I have my work." She reminds him and raises a hand to rub at his cheek. Grinch stares at her with a look she can't describe but loves all the same. "I get bored with nothing to do."

"I can think of something for you to do." The look on his face is so smug, like he's answered all of life's questions. Martha can appreciate his enthusiasm.

She laughs. "Be serious, darling. I do that anyway."

He raises an eyebrow, tugs her closer, but she doesn't give in just yet. "I'm older now, so I know it's not a great idea, but I want to find something of my own." She admits quietly, pensively. "Something that fulfills me like your inventions do for you."

His hands tighten just ever so slightly around her arms. It's not hard enough to hurt, and she leans into his touch, her arms locked around his neck like a lifeline. "We wasted so much time apart," he says, face fallen like her first soufflé. "But, we have now. I swear to you, Martha May Whovier, that we shall find you something to do!"

She smiles. "I love you, Grinch. Time and all."

"I love you too." He pulls her closer and lands a firm kiss on her cheek. "I think we look for a new job for you tomorrow, after we rest. And lastly, I prescribe one bath for what ails you."

"That does sound nice."

The Grinch kisses Martha, gently at first. She sighs into his mouth, and she can feel his mouth tilt into a grin. He places one hand at the back of her head and tugs at the hair there, pulling her into his embrace. Martha moans, and he sighs, taking his time to suck lightly at her tongue.

She pulls away, her eyes unable to move from the smear of lipstick on his mouth. "Bath time?" She moves her hips across his lap as she asks, and he groans. Then, like his life depends on it, he picks her up like a toy and books it to her bathroom, only pausing to take care not to hurt his Who on any corners. She can't help but giggle. They both know she'll sleep well tonight.


End file.
